The Prophecy
by Larnia
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn help a young elf escape danger. Now completed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, Thranduil, Mirkwood, and Rivendell all belong to Tolkien. All other names are my creations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 

"We're lost."

"We're not lost."

"We should have reached Conath hours ago. Face it, we're lost."

"I know." He sat down on a rock and looked up at his companion. "How do a ranger and a woodland elf get lost in the woods?"

Legolas shrugged. "I see two options for us. One, we can set up camp here, for night is almost upon us. Two, we can continue looking. Which one do you prefer?" Aragorn sighed. 

"Let's camp here tonight. Tomorrow morning we can get a fresh start." Legolas nodded assent. 

"You do have a third option you know. Or are you forgetting it," a female voice called out. Aragorn jumped up from his rock, drawing his sword. Legolas whirled as he readied his shot. Standing before them was a girl about 4'0'', wearing a long brown cape. She had a hood around her head so they could not see her face, and had a pack slung over one shoulder, along with a bow and a quiver of arrows. She laughed as she held out empty hands. 

"Peace. I mean you no harm.." They lowered their weapons. "Your third option would be for me to take you to Conath, for that is my home." Aragorn smiled at her. 

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, my Lady. I am Aragorn of Rivendell, and my companion is Legolas of Mirkwood." They bowed to her. 

"Well met Aragorn and Legolas. My name is Thariel." She lowered her hood and they stared at her in amazement. She appeared to be no older than a twelve year old human, but that was not the most remarkable thing about her. Neither of them had ever seen a person with hair her color. It was light auburn with blond streaks through it. It was all the more remarkable when added to the silver eyes and pointed ears. Thariel was an elf.

She noticed their stares. "Is something the matter? You act as though you have never seen an elf before." 

"Forgive us our bad manners Thariel. We did not expect to see any elves living in these lands," Legolas explained to her. Aragorn added, "I have never before seen an elf with your coloring. The elves of our region tend to be fair like Legolas or they have dark hair and dark eyes. Your hair is an unusual color." She laughed. 

"I have my father to thank for my hair color. You'll see what I mean when you meet him. We should be going." She waited while they gathered their things. 

"Legolas, Aragorn, do you have hoods?" 

"Yes." 

"You'd better put them up before we leave." They looked puzzled, but did as she asked. She surveyed them critically, then nodded. "Good." She turned to leave, but stopped when Legolas touched her shoulder. 

"Why did you ask us to hood ourselves?" She looked from him to Aragorn.

"There is a strange wind blowing in Conath these days. Visitors are not welcomed and elves are regarded with fear and suspicion. Even I, who was raised there, am looked on with suspicious eyes. For now, it is better that none know you are visitors. My father will be able to explain further." She raised her hood and led them towards the city.

She led them through the forest. About two hours later, they reached the edge of the forest and looked down into a valley in which was nestled a small village. 

"Thariel, what is that over on the other side of the valley," Legolas asked. She looked to where he was pointing.

"That is the old elven city of Numendale," she said with a shudder. She held up her hand. 

"I'll answer your questions later. Now we must get to my father's house." She led them into the valley, and the city. They were walking through an alley when a voice quietly called out, "Thariel." They turned and saw a young boy, no older than 15. She lowered her hood. 

"Codian. What news?"

"Jocen has called a meeting of the town elders again. He has a stranger with him. The stranger arrived this morning, shortly after you left. Jocen suspected you left the city and sent two of his men out to find you.." She laughed.

"I know. Palec and Teman. They are farmers, not trackers. I managed to remain unseen. Do you know why Jocen called a meeting?" 

"He has said nothing to anyone." 

"He's probably trying to get new laws passed for my safety." She sighed. "Is my father home Codian? Or was he summoned to the meeting as well?" 

"Jocen did not call for him. Who are the two with you?" 

"They are friends." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know they are friends." They exchanged a look.

"I must get home. Bring your family by late this evening for a proper introduction Codian." He nodded and slipped back into the shadows. She turned and walked on.

They entered a house. "Please take off your cloaks and hoods, and be seated. I'll find my father and bring refreshments." She disappeared into a back room. She returned with the largest person that either of them had ever seen. He stood 6'5'' and weighed close to 350 pounds, all of which was solid muscle. His hair was the color of red flame, and he had the same silver eyes of his daughter., but unlike his daughter, he appeared to be human. Thariel set a tray upon a table and handed them goblets of wine. 

"Legolas, Aragorn, this is my father Beriel. Father, may I present to you Aragorn of Rivendell and Legolas of Mirkwood." 

"Welcome to our home. Tell me, how does Elrond?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note 1: I couldn't find anything about the ages of young elves, so the ages of Thariel are just my own creation. Hopefully they're not too badly done.

Elf 20 = Human 5

Elf 35 = Human 10

Elf 50 = Human 12

Note 2: I know that Drow Elves do not belong to or in Tolkien, but I put them into my story as natural enemies of regular elves. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He laughed at their expressions. 

"You know Elrond?"

"Yes. I know Elrond, and I also know Thranduil. I've known that someone would be sent, but I did not know that Elrond and Thranduil would send their own sons." 

"How do you know them," Legolas asked him.

"They journeyed here many years ago. This was long before either of you had been born. It was shortly after Elrond's twins had been born." 

"How can that be," Aragorn asked him. "Are you not human?" 

"I am only half human Aragorn, and as such I was allowed a choice. I chose an elven life. So, now that that's settled, what message did Elrond send you here with?" Aragorn rose and went to his pack. He rummaged around in it and pulled out an envelope. He brought it back and handed it to Beriel. He read it

Beriel,

Greetings. It has been long since your last message. How do you and Thariel? Preparations on this end are complete. We await the arrival of your daughter.

She will be properly trained in the use of her gifts. Legolas and Aragorn will be 

excellent guides for her. You'll need to explain about Numendale and the 

prophecy. 

Elrond

Beriel finished reading and looked at his daughter. He shook his head slightly and said, "Thariel, Jilien is sick, and her husband asked if you would sit with her. You know how much she adores you. Would you go see her?"

"Yes father, of course." She stood up and grabbed her cloak. She opened the door but stopped when her father said, "Stay out of the town square. Use the alleys." She nodded and left.

"What I am about to say, I do not want my daughter to hear. It concerns her mother's death, and she already suffers over it. I would not make it worse. She is yet so young." 

"How old is she," Legolas asked. 

"She has only reached her fiftieth year." He poured more wine for them. 

"Did either of you notice the city at the top of the valley?"

"I did," Legolas admitted. "Thariel called it Numendale." 

"Yes Numendale. Once a beautiful city of the elves. Now nothing more than a deserted ruin. The story begins years ago. A group of elves and a group of humans arrived in the valley at the same time and a pact was struck. The humans agreed to set up their city in the valley while the elves set up theirs in the forest above. The elves had come here to escape from their most hated of enemies, the drow. The elven king made an alliance with the elders of the men. If Men would keep the elven city a secret, the Elves would provide for them. For hundreds of years the bargain stood. Men never revealed the existence of Numendale to anyone, and the Elves kept the grounds fertile and drought free. The races continued to coexist, but still remained separate. I was the only half-elf born, and I was unique in that I came and went in both cities as I pleased. I was accepted by both races, and as such when I was a child I learned the secret of Numendale. Upon the building of their city, the elves had enchanted it. To one who did not know the city was there, it would be invisible, but if you knew it was there you could enter freely. They thought to remain safe in this way. The only ones who knew of the city were the humans and the elves themselves. I also learned the exact wording of the pact. The promise the elven king had made was that so long as even a single elf lived in the valley, men's land would remain fertile."

"Life went on. I married my wife Thalen, and soon found out that she was pregnant. When Thariel was born, it was the happiest day of my life. Life was perfect, or so I thought. I had a beautiful wife and a baby daughter, and I didn't believe that life would change. How wrong I was. One morning, when Thariel was twenty, I went into the village. I was in the town square, talking to some friends, when a man named Jocen rode into town yelling that Numendale was on fire. I, along with a group of men, made our way up to Numendale. Even before leaving Conath, I could see the smoke and I feared for my wife and daughter. We got closer and I could not hear anything. I knew then that what we would find would be bad, but the reality was much much worse. When we entered the city we found only the males' bodies strewn about everywhere. Books and furniture had been piled together and set on fire. While some of the men doused the fires and gathered the bodies, I and several of my friends went in search of my wife and daughter. In one room we found the ladies. The had been forced, then killed. Thalen was not among them, so we kept looking. In another room we found the children. They had been beaten then had their throats slashed. I didn't find Thariel so I kept looking. I finally found them in a courtyard. Thariel was sitting on the ground next to Thalen's body. Thalen had had enough time to hide our daughter. Physically Thariel was not harmed at all. Mentally.." he sighed.

"Right after I had found them, she told me that she had seen her mother raped and killed. She did not speak for two years. The only times I heard her voice was when she was screaming for her mother after one of her nightmares. The only other words she would say would be evil elf. From that, along with other clues I had found in Numendale, it wasn't hard to figure out that after hundreds of years, the Drow had finally found them." He stopped speaking and looked at Legolas and Aragorn. They just sat there with identical horrified looks.

"I always thought that Drow elves were made up. Stories that children told to spook each other. No wonder Thariel shuddered when she spoke the name Numendale," Legolas said. "How did the Drow fine Numendale though." 

"I thought about it long and hard. The first conclusion I reached was that someone in the village had betrayed us, but I could not fathom that anyone would do that. Their survival is linked to ours. I finally decided that the Drow had been watching the area. On several occasions I had brought Thariel to the village to visit friends. They must have seen us and figured out the city was there." 

"What did you do after you found them," Aragorn asked.

"My primary concern was for my daughter. I could not bring myself to raise her in Numendale, not with all the horror she had experienced there, and I knew I could not leave. If I left, the village would suffer. So in the end, I brought Thariel to live in the village. At first the villagers did not know how to react to Thariel's presence, for although they had lived below Numendale, for most of them this was the first time they had ever seen an elf. At least, the first time they had seen and elf who actually looked like an elf," he said ruefully. 

"I kept her secluded for the years she did not talk, but when she same back to herself, she quickly became a favorite of the townspeople. As time went on though, I noticed something strange. Thariel would go out of her way to avoid certain people. When I asked her about it, all she would say is that she knew those people did not really like her. She also started to practice with a bow. When I asked her why the sudden interest in archery she told me that she knew she'd need it someday. I started thinking. I decided to write a letter to my old friend Elrond. I needed to find some answers. However, before I got a response from him something else happened. One night, about 15 years after the events at Numendale, one of the town elders died. The night after his funeral I was asked to attend a meeting of the remaining elders. When I was ushered into their chamber, I found the four elders and two men I knew by name only. One was Tamec, who had been related to the dead elder. The other one was the man named Jocen." He saw Legolas and Aragorn exchange looks, then continued with his story. 

"As soon I entered the room, one of the elders informed me that a prophecy had been found among the dead mans' papers. I was given this." He handed them a piece of paper. They read what was on it.

__

When strangers come

And by elf are met

When greed one man's heart hardens

And around it builds a wall

When the tears of the last elf

In sorrow to the ground fall

Then the pact is broken

And the alliance is forfeit

So shall the soil fail

And draught reclaim the land


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"After I had read it, one the elders asked me if I thought it was true. I looked at both names on the bottom, and I recognized both of them. One was the name of an elf and the other was a human. I told them that I knew both names and that it was a very old document. My guess is that it was recorded at the same time as the pact was made. As soon as I had said that the elders exchanged looks and I was dismissed. The next day everyone was summoned to the town square for a meeting, where we were informed of some changes. The first change was that Jocen had been chosen to fill the dead elder's position, which came as no surprise to anyone. He had always wanted to be powerful and rich. The second change was that effective immediately neither Thariel nor myself were to be permitted to leave the city. I had no problem with it as I never left the city, but Thariel was a different story. Even though she was very young, she would often go out into the woods by herself, and she could not bear the thought of not being able to do it. She stood up to Jocen and the elders. She told them that it was not fair to single us out just because we were elves. She had every right to leave the city if she so desired. Most of the village agreed with her. Then Jocen said something that seemed to take all the fight out of her. His exact words were, You do not want to meet the same fate that your mother did, do you.? Thariel froze as everyone else gasped. I got angry. How dare he throw her mother's death at her. I wanted to smash my fist into his face, but I held myself back. Instead I watched Thariel. She looked up at him and in a serious voice said, 'I am an elf. When I choose to leave the city you will not be able to stop me.' Without another word she turned and started to walk away. The superior smirk that had been on Jocen's face quickly slid off. She didn't know it at first, but she had made an enemy of Jocen. From that day on he's tried to make her life miserable. He's had her followed and on several occasions I've been told he's made derogatory remarks about her in public." 

"Unfortunately, it is not only him any more. Most of the town avoids her now. " 

"Is that why you told her to avoid the square," Legolas asked. Beriel nodded. 

"Of course, she usually does. She has the uncanny knack of knowing who she can trust. Those people are getting to be few and far between though. Most of the townspeople have been getting pressure from Jocen and his friends to avoid Thariel. Right now I would say there are only two, perhaps three families that I trust anymore."

"When we came into town we were greeted by a young man called Codian. Thariel seemed to trust him. Is his one of the families you trust," Aragorn asked. 

"Yes. Codian, his sister Muria, and his father Coniel live two houses down from here. The other family I trust are Jilien and her husband Tolon. The only other one is the town merchant. We've been friends of old, but I know that Jocen is pressuring him to cut all ties with us." 

"Why is he doing this? It's almost as if he's trying to drive you out of town," Aragorn mused. 

"I've puzzled over his motives but can come up with no good answers. I've decided that his motives are no longer important. What is important is my daughter. Even though she says nothing to me, I know the situation weighs heavily on her. I do not want my daughter raised this way. I can not abandon the city, and I will not sacrifice my daughter for it. That is why you are here. You are going to take Thariel to live in Rivendell."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at him then at each other. 

"Does Thariel know you are sending her to Rivendell," Legolas asked. 

"No, and that may be problem." 

"A problem," Aragon queried. 

"I love my daughter, but I am not blind to her faults. She can be headstrong and stubborn. She may put up a fight," Beriel admitted to them. "I'll speak to her tonight. I'd like to see you leave by tomorrow night, and certainly no later than the following evening. The sooner she is away from Conath is all the sooner she will be safe." He stood up.

"Would you fine fellows care for a tour of the town. It may be helpful to know the layout. Just be careful of what you say to people is all I ask of you." They nodded, and together the three of them left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they walked Beriel spoke. "Conath is basically set up in a circle. In the middle is the town square. There is a tavern/inn and a stable to accommodate the occasional visitor. The houses radiate outward from the center. To the west is the rocky valley wall. To the east is the river and the other valley wall. To the south are the fields, and to the north is the road that leads out of the valley. There are about 50 families living here. All told there are about 150 people in Conath." They had reached the town square by this point.

"What is that dais for," Aragorn asked. 

"Whenever we have a town meeting, the Elders are seated upon it. Ok, fellows. Here comes Jocen. Be wary of what you tell him." He turned to the approaching man.

"Hello Jocen. How do you this fine evening?" 

"Good eve to you Beriel. I am well. How are you and Thariel?" 

"Oh, we're just fine." 

"And who are these strangers with you?" 

"This is Aragorn and Legolas. They are travelers in search of a night's rest." "Welcome to Conath gentlemen. Is Beriel the first person you've met since entering our fair village?" His manner and words were friendly enough but his eyes betrayed him. Both Aragorn and Legolas sensed that his friendliness was only on the surface, and instantly they were on their guard. 

"The first person we met in town was a youth called Codian," Aragorn told him. "He offered to show us to the inn, but then he noticed that Legolas is an elf so he took us to Beriel's to meet the other elves. There we met Beriel and his daughter Thariel."

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" 

"A few days maybe. That will give us time to relax and refresh. We've been traveling a long time." 

"I see. Please feel free to stay as long as you'd like. Beriel, can I talk to you for a moment." He nodded. To Legolas and Aragorn he said, "If you'd like to keep looking around I'll meet you back at my house. We can have dinner then."

"Thank you Beriel, you are most kind," Legolas said. Beriel left with Jocen, and they walked on.

Meanwhile, Thariel left Jilien and Tolon's and made to go back to her house. She was thinking about Legolas and Aragorn so she failed to notice the group of boys that followed her. Heeding her father's warning she stuck to the alleys. She was looking down and only looked up when a voice said, "And where are you going to Thariel?" She looked around and saw that she was encircled by 10 boys. She cursed herself for not paying attention.

"Let me pass Jonen," she said more calmly then she was actually feeling. 

"I don't think so elf," he sneered at her. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm. She yanked it away. 

"Touch me again human, and I will scream." Jonen laughed as he shoved her to one of his friends. They shoved her around for a while. Jocen grabbed her again and said, "Go ahead and scream elf. No one in this city would run to help you." He slammed her against a wall, knocking the breath out of her. 

"Do not be too sure of that," a voice called out. They looked up and saw Legolas and Aragorn running towards them.

"Leave her alone," Legolas said. Jonen let her go and she collapsed to the ground trying to catch her breath. 

"This isn't over elf. You won't always have your bodyguards around." He spat at her then took off running followed by his friends.

Legolas and Aragorn knelt down by the girl. 

"Thariel, are you alright," Aragorn asked her gently. She looked up at them. "I'll be fine." They helped her up.

"Where's my father?"

"He's talking with Jocen. Who were those boys." 

"The leader is Jonen, Jocen's son." She picked up the pack she had dropped when the boys had attacked her. 

"You should get home Thariel," Aragorn began then stopped at the panicked look on her face.

"No. I'm not going home yet. I'm going to go wash up in the river first. I don't want my father to know about this. I'm not going to be the cause of any more trouble." They headed of to the river.

"How long has this been going on," Legolas asked. Thariel shrugged as she wiped her face and washed her hands. 

"It's never been this bad before," she admitted slowly. "At first it was just taunts. Then they started following me wherever I went. This is the first time they've been brave enough to actually touch me. I'm usually more careful. If I'm in the city, Codian is always with me. They won't do anything if I'm with someone. They're afraid of being caught. Public opinion is against me, but not to the extent that would condone any harm to me. At least, that's what I thought." "Does your father know any of this?" 

"No. I've never told him. He's worried enough about me without adding to it. It's more than worry though. He's afraid for me," she finished softly.

"Do I look presentable," she asked. They nodded, then followed her back to the house. They now knew why Beriel wanted to send Thariel to Rivendell. They looked at each other and silently vowed to make sure she was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: When Thariel first finds Legolas and Aragorn, it is about 3:00 in the afternoon. By the time this chapter takes place, it is about 7:30.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

That evening, after dinner had been finished and the dishes had been done, Thariel sat on the floor by the fireplace with her knees drawn up to her chin. She was watching her father talking with Aragorn and Legolas. From his expression she guessed that they had told him of her encounter with Jonen's group this afternoon. 

"Thanks a lot Legolas and Aragorn," she muttered to herself. 

"Thariel, did you have trouble with Jonen today," Beriel asked her as he walked into the room. 

"Yes father. He cornered me on the way home from Jilien's." 

"And what happened." 

"It's not important father. I'm fine. No harm's been done." 

"You're only safe because Aragorn and Legolas were there to help you. I shudder to think of what would have happened had they not been there." He sat down upon the couch. He took a deep breath then continued. 

"Thariel, I've been giving you a lot of thought lately, especially with the atmosphere in Conath these days and with what has happened today, and I've come to a answer. I want you to leave Conath and go to live in Rivendell." The three of them looked at Thariel. She looked back at them and calmly said, "No."

Legolas and Aragorn hid their smiles behind their hands.

"What do you mean no," Beriel asked. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. 

"I mean no. I'm not leaving you, and I'm not leaving Conath."

"Thariel, don't be stubborn. I want you to leave for you own good. So that scenes like today's are not repeated." She started pacing.

"So let me get this straight. In order to protect me, you are going to send me far away from home to live with strangers. That makes much sense," she said sarcastically.

"Watch the tone you take when speaking to me my daughter." Two sets of identical silver eyes stared at each other. 

"You are going Thariel. That is my final word on the matter. You'll leave tomorrow evening." She stared at her father for a moment then without another word she turned and left the room. Beriel ran one hand through his hair. The silence that followed her departure was broken by Legolas.

"You were right Beriel. She can be stubborn and headstrong." Beriel grinned mirthlessly. 

"I don't know how to impress the importance of this upon her. How can I make her understand that what I do, I do for her." There was a knock at the door. He sighed then got up to answer it. 

"Coniel, come in. What brings you out this eve?" A man stepped in followed closely by a young girl of 5. Codian brought up the rear.

"Allow me to introduce you. Legolas, Aragorn this is Coniel. The shy one is his daughter Muria. I believe that you've already met Codian. Please be seated." He went into the kitchen and returned with a tray. 

"Where's Thariel," Codian asked. 

"She's in her room. We had a disagreement. You can go see her if you wish." Codian left the room. 

"What's wrong Beriel," Coniel asked him. Beriel sighed. He quickly explained what had happened to Thariel this evening. 

"I told her that I want her to go to Rivendell. She does not want to go." 

"Are you sure that is the best thing to do?" 

"I'm sure. Elrond and the elves of Rivendell will keep her safe." Legolas felt a touch on his arm. He looked down and saw Muria. He smiled at her and she climbed into his lap. She reached up and touched his ears. 

"Pretty ears. Like Thari's." Everyone laughed.

At the same time, Thariel and Codian were sitting in her room. She had just told him that her father wanted her to leave Conath. He stared at her in disbelief. 

"What do you mean, he wants you to leave," he finally managed to say.

"My father believes that I will be safer in Rivendell. Aragorn and Legolas are to escort me there." 

"Why? Why must you leave?" 

"I think it's mostly because of Jocen's attitude towards me. He's managed to turn most of the city against me. Father thinks it will only be a matter of time before he tries something else. What happened today didn't help matters either." 

"What happened today." Thariel no longer met his eyes. "Thariel, what happened." "Jonen and his friends cornered me in the alley. There was a little bit of shoving involved. They ran off when Legolas and Aragorn arrived." Codian jumped up from the chair where he had been sitting, his eyes flashing. 

"That son a dog put his hands on you. What else did he do?" 

"Nothing. I'm fine," she said, trying to placate him.

"I will teach that scum a lesson tomorrow." 

"Please don't Codian. Jonen does not play fair. I do not want you to be injured on my account. Promise me that you will not go near him." Codian stood there mutely. 

"Codian, if you are ever my friend you will promise me."

"I promise you Thariel. I will not go near Jonen." He sat back down. "I do not want you to go Thariel." 

"I know. And I do not wish to go."

"When do they leave," Coniel asked Beriel as he watched Aragorn and Legolas play with Muria. 

"I wish them to leave tomorrow night."

"Under cover of darkness?" 

"Yes. Jocen has met them, and I fear he would try to stop them. Especially with the ban against Thariel leaving the city." Coniel was silent a minute.

"Do you trust them Beriel?" 

"I do. In one of the letters I've had from Elrond, he told me that he had taken in a human son, and Legolas looks enough like his father to convince me they are as they say. They told me this eve that they would protect her with their very lives. Thariel will be quite safe with them." 

"I will be sorry to see her go, and I do not care to imagine how Codian will react. He is very fond of her." He stood up. 

"The time is late, and Muria has fallen asleep. I will take my leave of you." Beriel stood as well.

"Legolas will you please go fetch Codian?" Legolas handed the sleeping child to her father and went to Thariel's room. He knocked on the door then opened it when Thariel called "Come in." 

"Codian, your father is leaving." Codian stood. 

"Thank you. Thariel I will see you tomorrow." 

"Remember your promise Codian." He nodded then left.

"Thariel, may I speak with you a moment." 

"Very well," she said as she pointed to the chair that Codian had just vacated. 

"Do you know why your father wants you to leave Conath?" 

"He is being overly protective. He thinks that Jocen will do something to hurt me." "It's not only that. He has explained to us that you have a gift so to speak. He says there are times when you automatically know if someone likes you, or that you will need a skill for the future. He wants you to be somewhere where you can develop your gift. There are no elves here that can train you." She was silent, so he decided to switch tactics. 

"You seem to be an intelligent child. Do you really believe that it will be easy for your father to say goodbye to you. He does not want you to leave Thariel, but he is willing to let you go so that you can be safe. He is doing what all parents do for their children. He is sacrificing his own need and happiness for yours." Legolas stood and left. Thariel watched his retreat with a pensive look on her face.

An hour later, Beriel, Legolas and Aragorn were sitting in the main room, playing a game when Thariel entered. She went and stood before Beriel. He looked up at her. 

"Father, I've been thinking. I do not want to leave you nor Conath. I know your reasons for wanting me to leave." She took a deep breath. 

"If it is your wish that I go, I will not fight you. I will leave with Legolas and Aragorn."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Elvish translation 

Melda yende- beloved daughter

Namarie- farewell

Tenna' ento lye omenta- until next we meet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The next day passed quickly for Thariel. She spent the morning and early afternoon with Jilien and Tolon. She explained what was going on and where she was going. She baked cookies with Jilien. She played games with Tolon. Before she left she hugged each of them. None of them said a final goodbye, but each was thinking it. The rest of the day she spent with Codian and his family. They took Muria and went swimming in the river. With Aragorn and Legolas they held a mock fight. Aragorn complimented Codian on his sword play and gave him pointers. Legolas told Thariel that she did very well with her bow, considering that she had had no formal training. The five of them, Thariel, Codian, Muria, Legolas and Aragorn played tag while Beriel and Coniel sat under a tree and watched them. At one point Beriel had left but Thariel did not notice. Later on they all shared dinner by the river. Throughout it all Thariel laughed and smiled, but on several occasions Legolas noticed that the smile never reached her eyes.

Towards sunset Beriel drew Thariel off to one side.

"Come with me Thariel. I have a surprise for you." 

"But what of everyone else?"

"Don't worry. Coniel will tell them what is going on." Together they walked to the entrance of the village. There Thariel stopped. 

"Father, we're not supposed to leave the village." 

"And when has that ever stopped you," he asked her drily. She laughed.

"True, however I do not usually leave by the front road where all can see my departure. What of Jocen and the Elders?"

"I have permission for tonight only. Do not fear. Now come on." He turned and walked down the road. Thariel followed after him. He led her up the east side of the valley. He stopped at the top and sat down upon the grass. He motioned Thariel to sit beside him. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"We are going to watch the sunset," he told her. She smiled delightedly at him. She climbed into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Silently they watched the setting sun paint the valley and the city below them. They sat there, father and daughter, and though neither spoke they managed to convey all they were feeling to each other. Dark had fallen before Beriel could bring himself to get up. He gently set his daughter on her feet. 

"Come Thariel. It is time." She looked away from him, but not before he saw the glitter of tears in her eyes. He held out his hand to her. She grasped it and together, hand in hand, they descended to the village below.

They found Aragorn and Legolas waiting for them at their house. Thariel went to her bedroom and quickly packed a few items while Beriel went to tell the Elders they were back in town. She took her pack and went into the living room to wait. She sat in a chair and toyed with her necklace.

"That is an unusual necklace Thariel. Wherever did you get it," Aragorn asked her. 

"Father made it for me." She removed it and handed it to him. He and Legolas looked at it. It was a plain silver oval. On the front was inscribed Thariel's name. On the back were the words melda yende. They saw the clasp and opened it. In it was a lock of blond hair. "It's my mother's. Father gave it to me after her funeral. He told me that she would never be far from me because I'd always have a piece of her close to my heart." 

"Are you going to take a piece of your father's hair with you tonight," Legolas asked her. She shook her head. 

"No, because I will see him again. This is not goodbye, it is just farewell for now." Beriel came in.

"Are you ready Thariel?" 

"Yes father." The three of them stood. They put on their cloaks. Legolas and Aragorn shouldered their packs.

"Luck is with you. Tonight is a new moon, so you will have an extra advantage." He gathered his daughter into his arms. 

"Always remember that I love you Thariel. Be strong. Be brave." 

"I will make you proud of me Father, I promise." He chuckled. 

"I am already proud of you my daughter. You have met every challenge fate has thrown at you. You have been the joy of my life." He set her down, and she picked up her pack. He kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him solemnly.

"I love you father." 

"I love you too. Now smile. Let that be what I carry with me." She smiled at him. Aragorn opened the door and stepped out, followed by Legolas.

"I'm trusting the two of you to keep my daughter safe." 

"We swear it," they answered in unison. He nodded. 

"Namarie. Tenna' ento lye omenta" With one final hug the three of them departed. He closed the door so quickly that he did not notice the man emerge from the shadows and follow them.


	7. Chaper 7

Notes: Elvish translations. 

Tua amin amil- mother help me

lar omanya- listen to my voice

Tessa sina. - hold onto this

Na tulca- be strong

La nwalya- no pain

Tatya amin- repeat after me

Yende- daughter

Ada- father

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

The next morning there was a knock at Beriel's door. He opened it and found Jocen at his door. 

"There has been a town meeting called for this morning Beriel. Your attendance is required." Without waiting for a response he turned and walked away. Beriel left his house and closed the door behind him. The villagers gathered in the town square. Jocen, the hooded stranger and the town elders were standing on a dais. Beriel made his way through the crowd to stand by the dais. He nodded to Coniel. He had a sick feeling in his stomach.

Jocen raised his hands for silence.

"As you all know, we had two strangers visiting us recently. I am sorry to say they took advantage of our hospitality. They tried to kill our town." There were murmurs from the crowd. Beriel did not like where this was headed. Jocen went on. 

"How you ask? They tried to convince our elves, Beriel and Thariel, to leave with them. Unfortunately, one did leave. Thariel ran away with the strangers. They slipped away in the night. Luckily though, we got her back." He gestured off to the side. Beriel looked and saw Legolas and Aragorn being pushed up onto the dais. They both had bruises and cuts all over, and Legolas had a bloody bandage on his shoulder.

"Where's my daughter Jocen," he called out.

"Don't worry Beriel. She's fine," Jocen answered. He pointed again and Beriel saw his daughter being led to the dais. She looked uninjured, but was also bound. 

"Why is she bound. What crime has she committed?" Jocen laughed. 

"She left the valley Beriel. You know that is forbidden according to the law passed 5 years ago. So now she must be punished." He nodded to the stranger. He tied her to a pole, then uncoiled a whip. 

"No," Beriel shouted. "Jocen you can not do this. Why won't you stop him," he cried to the elders. One of them replied. 

"He is right Beriel. She broke the law, and must be punished for it. I am sorry." Beriel started to rush the dais. He was stopped by Jocen, who pointed a sword at his throat. "Stop Beriel. I would not want to injure you, nor make it worse for your daughter. Go back down where you were standing. Do it now, or her punishment will be much worse." Beriel slowly walked back to his previous location, flanked by two of Jocen's men holding swords. Jocen told the stranger, "I think 25 lashes will be good enough. After all it is only a first offense."

The man walked over to Thariel. He bent down and whispered to her, "Elf, I am really going to enjoy this." He spoke so softly that only Thariel and Legolas, who was standing nearby heard him. He stood, and backed up.

"Tua amin amil," Thariel said so quietly that again it was only Legolas who heard her. From the crowd Legolas heard some of the villagers wagering on how long it would take her to scream. He felt his anger growing. To whip a child was bad enough, but to make it into a sport was barbaric. He thought for a moment then spoke.

"Thariel lar omanya," he said loud enough for everyone to hear him. " Tessa sina. Na tulca. La nwalya. Tatya amin." Together they repeated it.

"Na tulca. La nwalya." Aragorn joined in with them. He knew that Legolas was trying to give Thariel something to focus on so she wouldn't feel the pain as much. 

"Na tulca. La nwalya." Each lash threw her body against the pole, but still she did not scream.

"Na tulca. La nwalya." The man kept brining the whip down. She kept repeating the mantra over and over, but with each lash her voice grew softer and softer. 5..10...15...20.. Until Thariel could take it no more, and she gratefully slipped into unconsciousness. Beriel watched his daughter slump down and could not be restrained. He broke free of his guards and rushed up on the dais, and tackled the man with the whip. Aragorn used the chance, and backed into his guard. He knocked the man down and used his sword to cut his bonds. He picked up his own sword from where it had been carelessly placed by Jocen, and used it to free Legolas. Legolas picked up his bow and knives then whirled suddenly, and Jocen, who was trying to slip away found himself with an arrow at his throat.

"I suggest you stand still, or else I will kill you," Legolas told him in a thinly controlled voice. Aragorn had never heard that tone in his friend's voice before. He went to help Beriel.

Beriel was wrestling with the man. He grabbed him by the head. The man was able to twist away, but not before his hood was removed. Beriel, along with the rest of the crowd gasped. The man was an elf, but was unlike any elf they had ever seen. He had dark skin and pure white hair. His dark eyes held no expression whatsoever.

"Drow," Beriel hissed, and before the creature could get his bearings, Beriel smashed his hand into the drow's face. The drow fell to the ground, and lay still. Beriel turned to his daughter. 

"Aragorn, help me." He held Thariel as Aragorn cut the ropes holding her. 

"Thariel, yende," he said gently. She blinked her eyes. 

"Ada," she said in a voice filled with pain. Beriel rocked her. 

"Shhh Thariel. No one will hurt you again. I promise." He walked over to where Legolas was watching Jocen.

"Legolas, Aragorn will you please take Thariel back home and tend to her. I wish to speak with my friend here." He handed her to Aragorn, then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you my daughter."

"Did you betray Numendale to the Drow," Beriel asked Jocen in a steely voice.

"I…I," he stammered., then yelped as Beriel grabbed his shoulder. 

"I ask you again Jocen. Did you betray the elves to the Drow?" He started to close his hand around Jocen's shoulder. Jocen winced in pain.

"Alright, alright. I did it. I met him in the forest one day. He promised me gold if I would tell him how to find the elf city. I told him he had to leave at least one elf alive to save our city, and he agreed. I let him know when you were coming into the city. I gave him a sign and they attacked Numendale." 

"And why have you done what you've done to Thariel?" 

"I contacted him after the prophecy had been found, to let him know of it, and to let him know that two elves lived instead of one. We made a plan. If I could force the two of you to leave, the he could kill you and the Drow would take care of the city. I knew that making Thariel miserable would be the only way to get you to leave. I wanted you gone, because I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you figured out what I had done. I did not know that you had friends elsewhere that would help you." Beriel threw Jocen to the ground in disgust. He looked out into the crowd and saw that Aragorn and Legolas had reached the edge of the square. He knew his daughter was safe, so he turned back to Jocen. Neither noticed that the Drow was stirring.

At the edge of the square, Thariel asked Aragorn to stop. 

"I want to wait for my father," she told him. He stopped and they turned to watch the dais. They saw Beriel throw Jocen to the ground. They heard him say, "So for greed's sake you betrayed two cities." Aragorn felt Thariel shudder in his arms and heard her cry out, "Father," as the Drow jumped up and plunged his sword into his back. As Beriel collapsed to the ground, Aragorn heard the twang of a bow and saw an arrow imbed itself into the drow's head. They raced back to the dais.

Aragorn put Thariel down and she knelt by her father. Aragorn examined him then looked up at Legolas and shook his head. Thariel held her father's hand. 

"Father, wake up please. I don't want to lose you." He slowly opened his eyes and focused on her.

"Thariel, my beloved daughter. You will never lose me. Your mother and I will always be with you, watching over you. I am very proud of you." He coughed. 

"I can't do this alone. Please don't leave me." He brushed her hair.

"Thariel, you are stronger than you think, and you are free to find your own path. Go to Rivendell. There's nothing to stop you now. Aragorn and Legolas will look after you. Always remember that I love you." He looked at Legolas and Aragorn. 

"Protect my daughter." His eyes closed and his chest did not rise again. She looked up at Legolas and Aragorn.

"My father." Two tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the ground as she laid her head on her father's chest. A ray of sun broke through the clouds and bathed her in it's light. 

She raised her head and stood up. She stared at the crowd and in a voice that was not hers said, "It is over. The pact is null. The prophecy has been fulfilled." She turned to face Jocen. 

"Jocen, you have brought ruin to your people and your city. As the perpetrator of this great evil you are cursed. All shall know of your actions, and never shall you prosper, nor find happiness or acceptance until you truly repent of and atone for the evil you have brought to both man and elf." She shook her head and staggered. Legolas caught her before she fell. She looked at him with so much pain, confusion, and misery in her eyes that it broke his heart. 

"I want my father," she whimpered as tears began to stream down her face. He held her as she cried


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. Your positive comments were really instrumental in me going on with the story. Thanks to all. 

Notes: Elvish translations.

Ava pusta- Don't stop

Amin n'rangwa edanea- I do not understand these humans

Mellon- friend

Tanya farnuva- That will suffice

Manka lle merna- As you wish

hama sinome- Have a seat

Lar ho- Listen to him

Er an lle mellon- Only for you my friend

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Legolas took her home while Aragorn stayed behind to make arrangements for Beriel. She had stopped crying and just lay with her head on his chest and her arms clasped around his neck. When they reached the house, he carried her into the bedroom. He tried to lay her on the bed, but she would not let go so he sat on the bed and rocked her gently. He could feel her trembling, and sensing her turmoil he began to sing to her. Gradually, he felt her stop trembling and he looked down at her. She was looking up at him, and her silver eyes brimmed with tears that did not fall. Legolas was again reminded that for all her adult decisions and manners, she was still a child. Aragorn came in carrying tea and Legolas stopped singing.

"Ava pusta Legolas," she whispered.

"Drink your tea and I'll continue." He put her on the bed and she dutifully drank her tea. Legolas sang to her until her breathing evened out and they knew she was sleeping. They cleaned and dressed the wounds on her back, then went to sit in the living room.

"I made the tea extra strong. She'll sleep through the day," Aragorn told Legolas. "That's good. She needs sleep after her ordeals." He jumped up and started pacing. Aragorn watched him for a moment. He had never seen the elf this upset about anything before, but he said nothing. He knew Legolas would speak eventually."

"Do you think we can leave tonight? I want to get Thariel as far away from this damned city as soon as possible." 

"Legolas, show reason. She is injured, and we must have a funeral for Beriel. What is it? What has you so upset." Legolas sat down heavily.

"I don't know. It's just everything. She's only a child and she's been through so much. First her mother then her father are killed right in front of her. She gets whipped in front of the townspeople that claim to love her and none of them do anything. Do you know that I heard some of the villagers wagering on when she'd scream. Amin n'rangwa edanea," he finished softly. Aragorn looked sick. 

"Legolas, do not let the actions of a few humans cloud your judgment of them. Not all the people in this village are evil. I know you did not see it, but Jocen had his men surround Tolon and Coniel as well as Beriel. They had no chance to act for her either." Legolas looked surprised.

"You are right Aragorn. In my concern for Thariel I did not notice that. I stand corrected mellon." They looked as someone knocked on the door. Legolas drew his bow. Aragorn opened the door slowly. Standing there was one of the Elders. 

"My name is Piloch. I've come to talk about Thariel. May I come in?" Aragorn stepped aside and he entered.

He came in and sat on the chair. "You can lower your bow. I am unarmed." Legolas did not waver. To Aragorn he said, "Call off your guard."

"Legolas is not my guard, he is my friend," Aragorn replied coldly. To Legolas he said, "Tanya farnuva." 

"Manka lle merna," he replied and lowered his bow. 

"Now, what do you wish to say.?" 

"I wanted to see how Thariel is." 

"Your concern at this late date is touching," Legolas spat out.

"Quiet impudent Elf," Piloch said. "I am not your enemy, any more than I am Thariel's." Aragorn stepped in, knowing his friend's quick temper when he felt that someone was wronged. 

"Legolas hama sinome. Lar ho."

"Er an lle mellon," he replied and sat down. Piloch resumed speaking. 

"Whether you chose to believe me or not, I have Thariel's best interests at heart. Beriel was my friend, and I would hate to see his daughter killed. I've come to warn you about Jocen. He was seen leaving the village, but none that I have spoken to know where he is. I think he is in hiding in this vicinity, for he has left his son here, and Jonen is nothing if not his father's son. Jocen has never been one to forgive a grudge, and he bears a strong one against Thariel. In his eyes she is the one responsible for his downfall. I would not put it past him to retaliate in some way." He stood, went to the door, and opened it. He turned back towards them. 

"My advice is to get her far away from Conath as soon as possible. Until then, I would not leave her alone." He left.

The silence he left behind was broken by Legolas. 

"What do you think Aragorn?" Aragorn thought it over for a minute then said, "I believe him. He has nothing to gain by coming to us. We told him naught of our plans, and from what Beriel told us, Conath is a village that is living on borrowed time. All were present, all heard Thariel tell of the breaking of the pact. All know that we will be taking her away. What of you? What do you think?" Legolas gazed into the fireplace. 

"I do not trust any in this village, however that is beside the point. Piloch did not tell us anything new. We already know that Jocen may try to cause more trouble for Thariel. How many times have we met such as him in our travels? As for keeping Thariel safe," he broke off and met Aragorn's eyes with his own. 

"I will kill the next person who lays an unfriendly hand on her." 


	9. Chapter 9

OK…ROTK kicks major booty. I am happy to say that I saw the very first showing in my city.

Still don't own anything of Tolkien's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Later that evening, Legolas and Aragorn went to check on Thariel. Legolas tapped lightly on the door, then opened it when he received no reply. They found her sitting in a chair, watching the river through her window. She made no acknowledgment of their presence.

"Thariel," Aragorn said quietly.

Without turning she said, "Can you tell me this is all a bad dream? Tell me this thing did not happen. Tell me that my father is alive and well in the other room." She turned and faced them. 

"Tell me." Her voice broke as she pleaded with them. Her eyes shone with faint hope. Legolas and Aragorn were silent, both unwilling to cause her any more pain. Finally, Aragorn took a deep breath and went and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. 

"Thariel, I wish with my whole being that I could give you the answers that you seek, but I can not." The hope in her eyes died as she removed her hands and drew her knees up to her chest. She looked first at Aragorn then at Legolas. 

"Now my mind believes what my heart already knew," she said tonelessly, then turned her head back to the window. She heard them leave and close the door behind them. She knew they wanted to help her, but there was nothing they could do. She was alone. Her father was dead, and it was all her fault. She stood and started pacing her room. She felt the walls closing in on her. She had to get out of here. She had to find forgiveness. She went to the window, unlatched it, and climbed out. She paused to get her bearings, then headed towards the river. She was unaware of the shadowy figure that followed behind her. 

When she reached the river she stood on the bank. She watched the moonlight play over the water. She listened to the river babble to itself as it rushed away. She felt the breeze brush against her. She saw and heard her father's death over and over again in her mind's eye. 

"I am sorry Ada. Please forgive me. Why Ada, why did you have to die too, "she whispered to the night air. 

"He died because of you," a voice said from behind her, as a hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground. She looked up at saw Jocen pointing sword at her. 

"How does it feel to know that your father died due to your actions? If you had not tried to leave the village your father would be alive right now, "he said cruelly. He savored the pain that flooded her eyes. 

"Don't grieve too much Thariel; you'll soon be reunited with both of your parents. I'm going to win despite the curse you placed on me. You've caused me nothing but trouble, and now I will rectify the problem." He raised the sword. 

"Goodbye elf." He grinned evilly and started to bring the sword down. He cried out in pain and surprise as her foot connected with his knee. He fell to the ground, and Thariel scrambled out of his way. She stood and ran back to the village.

Legolas and Aragorn were sitting in the living room when the door flew open and Thariel raced in. Aragorn was closest to the door and grabbed her.

"Thariel, what happened," he asked. The only answer he received was "Jocen, river," as she started crying hysterically. Legolas looked at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded slightly. Legolas shoulder his quiver and picked up his bow.

"Be careful Legolas," Aragorn said. Legolas smiled grimly. 

"It is not me you have to be concerned about tonight," he answered. He put his knives into their holders on his back, then turned and left the house.

He returned several hours later. Upon entering he saw Aragorn sitting in the chair by the fire and Thariel lying on the couch. He could tell by her breathing that she was not sleeping. He saw a cup sitting by her and deduced that Aragorn had put something in her tea to help calm her. He sat down in the other chair.

"I did not find him," he answered the question in Aragorn's eyes. He gestured to Thariel, and Aragorn nodded his head negatively. 

"Thariel, what happened out there?" She was silent for so long that neither of them thought that she'd answer. Finally, "I had to get out of the house. The walls were too close. I had to go to the river. I had to ask forgiveness. Jocen came up behind me. I didn't hear him. He threw me to the ground. He wanted to kill me. I kicked him and ran for the village." 

"Forgiveness for what," Legolas asked. 

"For killing my father. It's my fault he's dead," she said. Tears filled her silver eyes. Legolas and Aragorn just sat in shock. That she would be sad, that they expected, but not that she would blame herself. Somehow, they had to reach the hurting child. 

"Thariel, look at me," Legolas bid her. Her eyes flickered to him.

"**You did not kill your father**," he said deliberately. "Your father was killed because of hatred, greed, and evilness." He could see the doubt in her eyes. 

"Jocen told me that if I had not left the village, my father would still be alive." Legolas did not trust himself to speak upon hearing what Jocen had told her, and he looked to Aragorn for help. Aragorn swore softly under his breath. 

"Thariel, what Jocen told you was false. By blaming you, he can absolve himself of any guilt he feels. The truth is that he would have had your father killed even if you had stayed here. Jocen is greedy and traitorous. Your father stood for everything that Jocen was not. It's as simple as this, the evil always try to destroy the good. That is why your father died, and it is why Jocen went after you this night. If you believe nothing else, believe this. You had as much to do with his death as the stars above."

She looked from one to the other. "I believe," she said 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days later a funeral was held for Beriel. He was cremated, as had been the custom of the elves of Numendale, but first Thariel had taken a lock of his hair to put in her locket beside her mother's. Everyone in the village, with the exception of Jocen showed up. None came near to her except Codian, Coniel, Muria, Jilien, and Tolon, and even they kept their distance from Thariel, partly in deference to her feelings and partly in awe for they remembered her speaking of the prophecy. Thariel, however, did not remember saying anything. She knew she had spoken a curse on Jonen, but could not remember doing it. Legolas and Aragorn discussed it and they decided not to press the matter. They reasoned that she had been through so much already that it would be unfair to burden her further. They would tell Elrond when they reached Rivendell and Elrond could determine when, and if, to talk to her of it.

The funeral pyre had burned away to nothing before Legolas and Aragorn could convince Thariel to leave. They were talking to Coniel, so she used the chance to say one final prayer for her father. She had just turned away when a voice called out, "Awww…poor little elf, mourning her dead father. Now she's an orphan and all alone. I wonder if she's smart enough to know that the only reason he died was because of her." She turned around and saw Jonen and his friends standing there, laughing at her. Laughing at her pain. She gave into the anger that was inside her, and she took a step towards him. Coniel stopped Legolas and Aragorn from charging after the youth. 

"Let her be. This is a battle she needs to fight for herself." Everyone else who was left cleared the area around them while staying to watch. 

"You are right about one thing Jonen. My father did die because of me. He valued my life more than his own." She clutched her locket with one hand.

"You are wrong though when you say I am alone. My father and my mother will always be with me." She took another step towards him. He stood his ground, uncertainly, but his friends backed up. 

"Let's talk about fathers. Or more precisely, your father. Your father is a lying, greedy, coward, who sacrificed his own village for riches, and power. I remember exactly what happened two days ago Jonen, do you? Your father has been cursed because of his actions. Of our two fates I would rather have mine, for I can be proud of my father and my heritage, whereas you all will condemn you for your father's actions," she said contemptuously. She laughed at him. 

"How dare you say such things? Who do you think you are," he snarled. 

"I am Thariel, daughter of Beriel, and I am an elf. For too long I gave you power over me. Now it's over. No more can you hurt me. You are nothing. I am through with you Jonen, and I am through with this village," she finished, and deliberately turned her back on him. The furious boy drew his sword and rushed towards her. 

"Thariel look out, "Aragorn shouted. Thariel looked behind her. Just as Jonen started his swing, she sidestepped and stuck her foot under him. He had too much forward momentum to stop and he fell to the ground. His sword went flying. Several people in the crowd laughed. Thariel went and picked up the sword then came back to stand before him. He stood. They looked at each other without saying a word. She held out his sword to him. He glanced at it, then turned and fled the other way, followed by his friends. Legolas and Aragorn approached her. She looked up at them. 

"I want to leave this place as soon as possible. There's nothing here for me," she said, sounding very much like the lost, lonely child she still was. She let the sword drop from her hands. 

That afternoon Legolas and Aragorn made preparations for the return trip home. Thariel sorted through her belongings, trying to decide what to take with her. She spoke little as she worked. While in her bedroom, she paused for a moment in reflection. How different things were now than three nights ago. Then, even though she was leaving, she knew her father would still be her. She could think of him in their familiar surroundings. There was even a chance that she could come back and see him. Now however, things had changed. She knew in her heart that once she left the village she would never come back. She would never see the people she loved again. She felt the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her race through her, and she fought for control. She closed her eyes and took several breaths in and out, until she felt calmer. She opened her eyes. Her father's trick had worked again. 

"Thank you Ada," she whispered, then smiled sadly and went back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By that evening she had finished. In the end all she took with her were several changes of clothing, a silver brush/comb/mirror/ set that had belonged to her mother, a gold cloak clasp that had been her father's, and a small portrait of the three of them. 

"Thariel, are you sure that's all you want to take with you," Legolas asked her. She nodded.

"This is all I need; a little trinket of each one. Everything else I have right here," and she placed her hand over her heart. "Ada always said that the best reminder of people is the love you feel for them, and the love they feel for you." 

"Your father was very wise Thariel," Aragorn told her. "What is to be done with that stuff," he asked, gesturing a small pile by her feet. 

"Those are farewells and reminders for the people here. I'd like to say my goodbyes tonight. 

After dinner, Aragorn and Legolas escorted Thariel through the village. The first place she went was to see Jilien and Tolon. "I've come to say goodbye," she told them with a tremor in her voice. "Tomorrow morning we leave for Rivendell." Jilien held out her arms.

"Come here little one," she said softly. Thariel threw herself into the waiting arms. 

"I'm going to miss you," Thariel sobbed. Jilien rocked her. 

"I'll miss you too Thariel, but you have a chance now for a happy life. That's all any of us want for you." She gently wiped the tears from Thariel's eyes. 

"I'm never going to see you again."

Tolon knelt down beside them.

"Never is a long time Thariel, even for an elf. No matter the odds, there is always a chance for what you truly believe in. If you believe in your heart, then we may see each other again one day. Even if we do not, you will always be a part of us, and our love will go with you." Thariel stood up and hugged him. She opened the sack she had brought with her. She handed Tolon an intricately carved box. He opened it and pulled out a set of tools wrapped in leather. He looked up at her.

"Thariel, are you sure you want me to have these?" She nodded.

"Ada always said that, other than himself, you were the best carver in the village. I know he'd want you to have them." She handed two things to Jilien. One was a silver barrette; the other was a small blanket.

"I know the barrette was yours Thariel. What about the blanket?"

"My mother made it for me, and I want you to have it for your daughter. As a reminder, so you won't forget me."

"We could no more forget you than we could forget to breath. You have been as a daughter to us. You know we have no children."

"You will have a daughter. I know you will." The adults looked at her. No one spoke for several moments after her announcement. Finally, Jilien broke the silence.

"On the day we do have a child Thariel, I will gladly wrap her in this blanket, and she will know all about you." 

"I'm ready to go now," Thariel said to Legolas and Aragorn. Tolon and Jilien saw them to the door. Thariel hugged each again, and then went outside.

"Keep her safe," Tolon said to Legolas and Aragorn. He put his arm around his wife's waist and watched the three walk away. Thariel turned once and waved. They waved back, then went inside and closed the door.

Thariel led Aragorn and Legolas to Coniel's door. She knocked and the door was opened by Coniel, with Muria behind him.

"Tharie," she screamed in delight and threw herself at the elf. Thariel caught her but stumbled back and would have fallen if Aragorn had not caught them.

"Muria, let our guests in the house before you ambush them," Coniel said mildly as he stepped back and ushered them in. 

"What brings the three of you to my door this eve," Coniel asked as they sat.

"I've come to say my farewells. In the morning we leave for Rivendell." She looked around the room.

"Where's Codian?

"He's upstairs." She nodded and headed upstairs. She knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." She opened the door and walked in. He looked up from the book he was reading. The smile that started to form on his face was quickly replaced with a frown.

"You're still leaving, aren't you" he stated

"Yes," she said as she went and sat beside him.

"I don't understand why you have to leave. Jonen is gone. He is no longer a threat to you." Thariel sighed.

"Jocen may be gone for now but who knows when he'll return. Even if he doesn't what about Jonen?"

"You bested Jonen today."

"No. I all did today was embarrass him in front of his town. I fueled his hatred of me and all elves. He'll soon get over the initial humiliation and will come back to reclaim whatever honor he carries in his mind. If I stay I will have to constantly look over my shoulder, I don't want to spend my life being afraid."

"I would protect you Thariel," he said earnestly.

"I know you would but that wouldn't be fair to either of us. You deserve a normal life, and so do I. I want to be somewhere where no one stares at me, or whispers about me. I want to be somewhere I can be accepted for me"

"And that place is Rivendell?"

"For now it is. My father wanted me to go, so I will."

"I don't want you to go.

"Part of me doesn't want to go either. There are people here that I will really miss. Jillien, and Tolon, and Muria, and your father, and you of course. Maybe someday you can come visit me in Rivendell."

"Or you can come visit here again."

"Maybe. Someday. Let's go down so I can spend time with everyone." She stood and held out her hand. After a moment Codian took it, and they left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, this is the end. Final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to read all of your stories as well. Have a good day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, the three of them gathered their packs and weapons and left the house. As they walked through the village, Thariel said goodbye to everything that was familiar. In her mind she said goodbye to her childhood. None spoke to them until they reached the edge of the village and found Codian sitting on the ground, waiting for them.

"Codian, what are you doing here," Thariel asked in surprise. She had thought they had said their goodbyes last night. He jumped up from the ground. 

"I want to come with you Thariel." She smiled and turned to Legolas and Aragorn. "Can he come with us?" They exchanged looks.

"What about your father and your sister," Legolas asked, stalling for time.

"Father and Muria are leaving Conath, along with Jilien and Tolon. Father has kin in Voldel, and they are going to live there. They will be leaving within the week. Can I come with you?"

"You do know that we are going to an elvish city," Aragorn asked. 

"Yes, I know that. I can even speak elvish. Thariel taught me," he replied. Aragorn pulled Legolas aside.

"What do you think Legolas? Should we take him with us?" Legolas thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. On one hand it would be good for Thariel to have a childhood friend with her. It might help her adjust more readily to all the changes in her life." He fell silent and watched the two youngsters talking with each other. He noted the look in Codian's eyes. 

"But," Aragorn prompted him. 

"But I think the young human has more than friendly feelings for her, which might cause problems later on." 

"I've noticed it as well. They are both young yet. Things change." 

"That is true," Legolas agreed. "My initial judgment is to trust him. He seems like a capable boy. He has some rudiments of skill with his sword, and if he can speak elvish then all the better."

"I agree with you, but we still haven't asked the biggest question yet. What will Elrond say? He was only expecting us to return with Thariel. What will he do when we bring back a human boy with us? Will he be willing to take him in as well?" Legolas grinned at him.

"Well, he took you in didn't he? So he's obviously not too choosy." He easily dodged the half hearted blow that Aragorn aimed at him.

"Are we agreed then?" Legolas nodded, and they walked back to Thariel and Codian.

"Codian, after talking it over, we've decided to let you come with us," Aragorn told him. He was rewarded with a smile from Codian, and a hug from Thariel. She hugged Legolas then said, "Don't worry you two. Lord Elrond will welcome Codian too." She smiled innocently at both of them. Legolas laughed while Aragorn shook his head. Thariel was definitely an interesting child; he mused to himself, as Codian buckled on his sword and shouldered his pack. The four of then walked up to the top of the valley.

At the top, Thariel paused as the others walked on. She looked down at the village where she had been raised.

"Goodbye Father," she whispered. "I'm going to follow my own path. I love you." A tear slid down her cheek. 

"Thariel," Legolas' voice called out from behind her. 

"Coming," she called back, as she wiped the tear away. She resettled her pack on her shoulder then turned from her past to go find her future.


End file.
